Toilet Reapers
by The Otaku King
Summary: Rangiku and Yuroichi eat a tad too much of Orihime's food. ScatFic. Don't like, don't read. Tags inside.


ScatFic, don't like, don't read. [scat][food][pwp]

"Wow, Orihime. This food is just so delicious!" Rangiku Matsumoto seemed to moan the last word ecstatically as she savored the explosion of flavor in her mouth. Before the majestically endowed strawberry-blonde sat a rather unsightly dish, yet another of Orihime s bizarre cooking methods, but despite it s appearance, the taste was unlike anything the Soul Reaper had ever tasted in her entire existence. The younger girl beamed happily, pleased to hear the compliment on her culinary skill.

"Really? You think it s that good?" The orange haired girl was glad as she ate her dish of something that resembled ramen with shredded pieces of taffy and smeared with salad dressing.

"Of course! It might not look very appetizing, but I can t simply get enough of the stuff!" Rangiku laughed, heartily eating another portion off her plate. Soon both women were finished, their bellies heavily sated with the contents of their unique dinners. Afterwards, they helped themselves to a special desert, ice cream with some of the most unusual toppings ever conceived.

"Wow this is just so yummy! Hey, you should really try some of this, Captain!" Rangiku chirped, tilting her head towards the ceiling. Out on the roof, the silver haired youth sighed.

"No, thank you, Lieutenant." Hitsugaya called back, not in the least interested in eating, or having anything to do with his subordinate and her quirkiness. As usual, he wondered why he even kept Rangiku in his retinue when all she did was steer conversations to her breasts or other uncivilized topics. Back inside the apartment, the girls shrugged.

Some time after, Orihime showed off a collection of the strangest drawings she had made, including a portrait of herself as a submarine with fifty mounted canons and small aircrafts resembling her friends.

"And this one I drew of myself just sitting on the potty while I was bored one day." Orihime laughed, showing a picture of herself in a chibi form sitting atop a toilet with a happy smile. Rangiku joined in the laughter, not in the least bothered or concerned by the girl s wacky caricatures. Suddenly the busty Soul Reaper felt a mild stirring in her abdomen, which then spiked into a major cramp. Gasping so suddenly that her breasts jiggled, Rangiku blushed as she stood up.

"Excuse me, Orihime, I need to use the little girl s room." The strawberry-blonde said with a wink and trotted off into the restroom. Inside the small room, the Lieutenant of Squad 10 spotted the small squat toilet, almost sweat-dropping at the low-grade model. Despite her voluptuous figure, Rangiku was not unfamiliar with producing obscenely large loads.

"I just hope this human toilet can handle what I m about to do..." Rangiku giggled, having to remind herself that unlike toilets in the Soul Society, facilities in the living world didn t transfer waste into Reishi. Standing over the toilet, she carefully pulled down the pair of sweat-pants Orihime had lent her, along with a pair of cute pink panties until her sizable rump was exposed. While not nearly as proportioned as her near mountainous breasts, Rangiku was quite pleased with her bubble butt . Squatting down, Rangiku could feel her cheeks spreading apart as her anus instinctively began to open up.

"Hmmphmm...." Rangiku pushed softly, a thick lumpy log emerging from her dilated hole. It quickly reached a good couple of inches before braking off with wet thuds, the chunks hitting the water in successive splats . Finally the log finished and the buxom blonde sighed contently as she took a breather. As she relaxed, a trickle of pee started flowing from her urethra, becoming a strong stream in mere seconds. As it tapered and slowly died down, another, slightly larger log began to nose it s way through Rangiku s anus like a prodding finger through a paper door.

"Nyyyygggg..." She groaned, feeling the thick turd sliding through her open hole like a creeping snake, to say the least it was quite sensual, although not enough to really arouse her, but still quite enjoyable. The log flowed steadily and curled atop the broken links of the first, creating a haphazard spiral that toppled over from it s own weight once it finished. This was immediately followed by a rapid fire of various sized logs, each one escaping with a squeaky fart.

"Ohhh, I m already feeling so much lighter." Rangiku cooed as the rapid fire of scrawny to lumpy logs continued to push out, her stomach undulating every now and then to expel a difficult one. After nearly two minutes, Rangiku let out a content sigh, nearly exhausted from the prolonged effort. A low rumble told her she was nearing the end, but a heavy pressure only hinted at the next log being of the large variety.

"Hhhhhhhhhggggghhhhmmmmmm!" Rangiku s face made a very sexy pout as her eyes scrunched tight and her lips stuck out, the log slowly extruding from her now tired ring. In a matter of seconds it was nearly a foot in length, and sticking straight out of her like a pole. With a final grunt, it released and thudded atop the giant cowpat. Daintily wiping a little sweat from her brow, Rangiku began to wipe, digging deep into her cheeks to make sure they were nice and clean. Once she felt satisfied, she stood up and hit the flush handle. Unfortunately it didn t work, the water only washing around the small mountain of poo. Trying again, a second attempt only pushed the mass a few inches. Frustrated, Rangiku flushed once more, determined. A grin of success spread on her face as everything appeared to go down, but quickly vanished when a loud choking gurgle echoed from the drainage hole, and water steadily filled the bowl.

"Oh dear..." She gulped, then looked around frantically for a plunger, frowning when didn t see one.

"Uh-oh... Um, Orihime, I think there might be a problem with your toilet..."

~ Yoruichi ~

Meanwhile, at the Urahara shop, Yoruichi lay in bed in a very undignified manner, arms and legs akimbo with her blanket draped casually over her half-naked form. A trail of drool dribbled down her lower lip as she snored loudly. Every now and then, a steady growl echoed from her petite stomach, only to be given an absent minded scratch by the sleeping woman. This routine kept up until Yoruichi finally stirred, sitting up slowly with a tired groan.

"Uhhh..." She moaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and standing up. The blanket fell away, revealing her exposed breasts, while a pair of skimpy panties covered her rump. She stretches, arching her back as her arms and joints creaked, her breasts jiggling as she worked out the stiffness in her body. Now more aware of the pressure in her abdomen, she leaned forward in a sensual pose and pushed.

BBBRRRRRRRPPPPTTTT

A raw, indescribable odor mushroomed from her bottom, making the panties puff slightly as the toxic gas filtered through them and into the room. Yoruichi grinned as she waved a hand to dispel the stench, then opened the door of her room and trotted down the hall towards the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she greeted the toilet with a mischievous grin before turning around pulling down her panties. Sitting her booty firmly on the toilet, she wiggled it until it was perfectly spread over the plastic seat, her cheeks pulled apart nicely to allow her waste a clear exit.

Within seconds, a pee stream sprung to life, splashing against the bowl with a hollow hissing splashing sound. At the same time, Yoruichi seemed to purr as she felt her hole doming out, the flat hard nose of a thick anaconda slithering it s way out.

"Ugggghhh....uhhhhh!" She moaned softly, feeling the massive beast gliding through her anal sphincter with a chorus of crackles that echoed inside the toilet. It continued to pump itself out of her bottom, soon hitting the drainage hole and forcing Yoruichi to raise her butt off the seat, upon which a wet "FLUMP" signaled the logs completion. Following hot on the heels of that log was another of similar size and shape, curling out from the woman s bottom with a crackling hiss. It overlapped the first before braking off, the remainder stopping short of Yoruichi s anus. Taking a breather, the exile from the Soul Society nearly gagged on her own fragrance, which permeated the room so heavily.

Waving a hand around to dissipate the smell, coughed lightly as she laughed internally. After a few minutes, the log resumed its departure, the bulky specimen caressing the woman s anal cavity as it pushed itself to freedom.

"Nyyyyyyggg...." Yoruichi leaned forward, her face a mixture of the high born from the relief and the sensation of having something so wide forcing it s way through her intestines. Eventually the log piled itself atop the first half, but Yoruichi knew it was far from over. With a rumble from her abdomen, three smaller logs quickly and discreetly pushed themselves out, tumbling over the small hill of dung and covering any remaining water inside the bowl. This was quickly followed by a stringy rope of poop that sputtered and broke constantly, like a brown confetti. All the while, bouts of gas would escape with loud, bass level flare.

"Uggggggggghhhh!" Yoruichi gripped the toilet as the barrage of farts trumpeted into the bowl, every now and then a nugget or slimy log slipping past the flatulence. This continued for several minutes, and soon the bowl was filled to the brim, leaving a very empty, very relieved Yoruichi. Tearing off plentiful bundles of paper, she began to clean her dirty bottom, enjoying the feeling her smooth, globular cheeks as they brushed her hands. Tossing the paper into a bin, she stood up and observed her marker , grinning like a cat as she saw how utterly clogged it was.

"Guess I better go leave Kisuke a note. Hope he doesn t mind having to replace the toilet, again." She laughed, leaving the devastated toilet to the darkness as she flipped off the switch and returned to her room.


End file.
